


Murphy's Laws of Combat: #8 and #105

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: megatron, character: wheeljack, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> There’s a challenge floating around somewhere for Murphy’s Laws of Combat.  Here are my bunnies.  Not beta’d but I did re-read, so hopefully no glaring typos.  Please let me know though if you see one and I’ll fix it.  Just drabble length.  In fact I don’t think I’ve ever written anything so short before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Laws of Combat: #8 and #105

**Title:** Murphy’s Laws of Combat  
 **Series:** G1  
 **Rating:** PG for non-graphic mention of violence  
 **Characters:** Megatron, Wheeljack  
 **Summary:** There’s a challenge floating around somewhere for Murphy’s Laws of Combat. Here are my bunnies. Not beta’d but I did re-read, so hopefully no glaring typos. Please let me know though if you see one and I’ll fix it. Just drabble length. In fact I don’t think I’ve ever written anything so short before.

 

**Murphy’s Laws of Combat:**

**#8: If at first you don't succeed, call in an air strike.**

Megatron sighed in irritation. These flesh creatures were becoming more adept at combat, and his careful plans were falling apart. There was no way his Decepticons were going to be able to get into the bunker, and retrieve the power converter the human scientists had been working on.

That was a shame too. It would make a world of difference for the fleshlings. Which was of course why Megatron wanted it. It would be extremely beneficial to the Decepticons. Would give them that leg up Megatron knew they needed to once and for all defeat Optimus Prime and his merry band of dimwits.

Megatron sighed again, seeing the slight tilt of Soundwave’s head. “Starscream!” At least Megatron could prevent the humans from having this technology, and sharing it with the Autobots.

“ _Acknowledged._ ”

In the distance jet engines roared, the seekers happy in their element as they looped around for another pass. Even Starscream’s infernal insubordination was mellowed.

“Blast the compound to slag!”

“ _One air strike in coming, mighty Megatron._ ”

Megatron sighed once again, and shook his head. A shame. Thunder rolled and the ground shook as six seekers flew over. Humans scattered as the bombs fell toward them. The foolish creatures should know better. It was one of their own laws after all.

If at first you don’t succeed, call in an air strike.

~|~

**#105: Success occurs when no one is looking, failure occurs when the General is watching.**

The battle was raging fast and furious, and all around him were the sounds of laser fire. Incoming Decepticon ordinance was blowing dirt and debris into the air.

Wheeljack grinned despite it all. He was hunkered down next to Prime and Prowl behind a large boulder. “I tested it earlier myself and it worked perfectly, Optimus!” he said, and cheerfully fiddled with the settings of the EMP pulse grenade. “Better pull our troops back though. Wouldn’t want anyone getting caught in the blast. They’ll be laid out, and Ratch’ll have fits.”

Prowl gave the order at Prime’s nod, and Wheeljack glanced out from behind his cover. The Decepticons took the retreat as victory and were cheering, firing after the Autobots as they fell back behind rocks and boulders.

Prime nodded to Wheeljack, and he lobbed the grenade out into the battlefield.

The throw was perfect, if he did say so himself. The grenade flew in a graceful arc, sunlight gleaming off its silver surfaces, blue LED lights twinkling even brighter. Wheeljack knew he was close to waxing poetic, but it was a thing of beauty, and _this_ experiment had been successfully tested.

The grenade landed with a bounce at Dead End’s feet. The Decepticon’s sigh of acceptance was visible even at such a good distance, and then the grenade went off. Blinding light strobed, and Wheeljack had to duck back behind the boulder.

Into the following silence grew the sound of snickering. Then outright laughter.

Wheeljack peeked out and then cringed back, looking up into Prime’s disapproving optics. The Decepticons were decidedly _not_ stasis locked and immobile. No. they were _laughing_.

Wheeljack sighed. Why was he successful when no one was looking? Oh, but let his Supreme Commander be watching, and it was a guaranteed failure!

~|~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
